


Discovery

by Goblin_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Dry Orgasm, Enemies to Lovers, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Harry sneaks into Draco’s room to steal a tie, he bet Ron that he could do it. While there ends up seeing Draco masturbate. He gets caught and Draco has his revenge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 408
Collections: Top!Draco Gems





	Discovery

Harry tiptoed the halls of house Slytherin. He pulled the invisibility cloak more around him. Silently, he cursed himself for getting pulled into a stupid bet with Ron. Ron had made a joke that Harry wasn't that brave for a Gryffindor, and Harry took offense. He still didn't know how that had led to Harry now having to steal one of Draco's ties.

He had reached the door he was looking for. Looking around to check that no one was watching him, he went in. The room was plainer than he thought it would be. The only thing distinguishing it from any other Slytherins room was some photos and quidditch trophies on a bookshelf.

Harry walked over to them. He picked up one of the photos that had a younger Draco and his mother. They were having a picnic, and the person taking the photo had to be Draco's father. It made them seem like a normal family. It was strange to Harry. He had built up this image in his head that the Malfoys were rich dicks who didn't know how to have fun.

Harry put the photo back. He glanced at the rest of the photos. More normal generic family photos. After examining the trophies and reading the engraving on them, Harry remembered why he was there. He mentally yelled at himself as he walked over to the drawers. _How could he get so easily distracted? It should have been a simple in and out situation. But of course not he had to go find a way to complicate it._

After practically cheering when he found a tie that would work, he then headed to the door. _Thank god Draco hadn't walked in_. Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard Draco on the other side of the door. _Just his luck._

"Next time I won't be so easy on you." Harry had just enough time to move away from the door and against the wall. He went still as Draco stepped inside. _Please don't see me,_ Harry prayed in his head.

Draco shut the door behind him, locking it. _Great, now he would have to wait for Draco to leave_. He was taking off his quidditch equipment: hanging up his coat and removing the guards. Once he only had his pants on Draco flopped down onto his bed. He put a hand over his eyes. He was taking deep, steady breaths. _Was he meditating?_ Harry slowly moved closer to the door. _Hopefully, Draco would fall asleep and he could leave._ Stopping when he got close enough to the door. 

Harry went completely still when he heard Draco groan. _Had he seen him?_ Harry swallowed before slowly turning around.

He found that Draco was jerking himself off. Harry sucked in a breath. He was a mixture of relieved and terrified. Draco hadn't seen him. But if he got caught now Draco wouldn't just be annoyed, no he would be pissed. _Should he just open the door and make a mad dash?_

Harry's attention was drawn back to Draco when he let out a soft moan. He was now at his full length. Harry had always thought Draco's cocky attitude was him overcompensating, but now seeing him Harry knew that wasn't true. It wasn't like he was enormous or anything, but a good way of putting it was well sized.

He slid down to his knees quietly. Placing a hand over his mouth, he let out the breath he had been holding. Letting himself take in a few deep breaths. _If there was any positive it was that Draco would be too distracted if he ended up making any noise._ Harry knew he should look away. Try to find a way out. But he couldn't tear his eyes off of Draco. How his long fingers looked wrapped around himself. Admiring that he was nicely sized. The way his chest would rise and fall. Harry wiggled his legs as he could feel his own length grown. _This was bad._ _He should get up and leave._ He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to leave. 

He opened his eyes. Harry almost jumped. Draco had sat up and was staring directly toward Harry. _Did he see him?_ He was lazily still stroking himself. Draco's eyes were glazed over and unfocused. _So he wasn't looking at him?_ Harry felt a twinge of excitement at the idea of Draco seeing him. He was getting painfully hard in his pants. Slowly, while keeping a close eye on Draco, Harry reached a hand down into his pants. He had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from making a noise. 

He pulled himself free of his pants. Worked the garment to his knees. His hand went up, then down. Then again. Making sure to not make a sound as he did. Draco was in a similar manner, well he was not being as quiet. His eyebrows were knotted together as he concentrated on his fantasy. His eyes would flicker and move but always return to the same spot. Harry half worried he could be seen, for it felt like Draco was looking straight at him.

As turned on and leaking as he was he couldn't reach the edge he needed. Harry wanted to scream. He was hard, but at the same time, it felt like he was giving himself blue balls. Weirdly something Hermione had said flashed through his head. He could practically hear her. She had been yelling a Ron for something, "Men have a G-spot too. It's in their ass. Called the prostate." As annoying as he had found her voice to be as he was jacking off. She had been on to something. Maybe that could help him.

Harry licked a few fingers. Making them as wet as he could. He lifted himself up onto his knees and slipped a finger in. It hurt but wasn't unbearable. It was more of a burn. He wiggled the finger around. Pulling it out then shoving it back in. He didn't find the spot he was looking for but the one finger didn't hurt anymore in fact it actually felt good. 

He pushed in another one. Pulling the two apart causing himself to stretch. Giving more of the burning sensation. Slowly he moved the fingers out, then back in. He continued to look for the spot. Moving his hand on his dick in rhythm with the hand in him. Pull the two hands away from each other, then back to each other. 

Still not finding the spot, but he had to stop himself a few times from making a noise. Draco's occasional moans and groans reminded Harry that he was only a few feet away. Harry watched Draco's finger and imagined they were in him. While focusing on Draco's fingers he hit his prostate dead on. A moan fell from his lips. He went still. _Had Draco heard him_? He looked up to the spot Draco had been, but now there was nothing. Harry whipped his head around, searching the room.

He had just enough time to see Draco as he grabbed him. He ripped the cloak off of Harry. Harry looked at the floor, not daring to look Draco in the eye. It caught him off guard when he heard a laugh come from Draco. He risked looking up "what do we have here, Potter?" He actually sounds happy. Like a kid finding his Christmas presents early. 

Harry had a sinking feeling when Draco got closer to him. His heart dropped when Draco picked up the tie. This did not look good. Even the whole truth of how Harry had ended up here sounded bad. Draco pulled him up to his feet. Great, now he was probably going to drag Harry out to the other Slytherins to make fun of him. The only thing was he was being moved away from the door, not towards it. Harry bounced when Draco dropped him onto his bed. 

All Harry could do was blink as Draco removed his shirt and the rest of his pants. A blush covered Harry as he realized that he was naked. Draco grabbed his hands, tying them together with the tie. Once his bound hands were free, he tried to use them to cover his front. Draco ran his hands up his arms. Harry was completely caught off guard when Draco kissed him. His lips were softer than Harry imagined.

Harry chased his lips as Draco pulled away. Draco removed his own pants and pulled one of Harry's legs up to his shoulder. Stopping to grab his wand. Harry heard him cast a spell, "internum lubricatae." He felt his insides spill lubrication out. Crying out to the sensation. Draco kissed him again as he tried to calm him down.

He tried to hold Draco there, but it was hard to do with his hands bound. Harry moaned as one of Draco's fingers slid inside him. He soon added a second finger because he was being driven by a mixture of inpatient and need. Both battled for control with their tongues. Draco bit softly on Harry's lip. Harry wanted to run his fingers through Draco's hair but he couldn't which caused him to whine.

Draco pulled off, "Are you okay?" He was panting and his voice was filled with concern. 

Harry held up his hands, "take this off. I want to be able to touch you as well."

He watched as Draco's eyes were swallowed by his pupils. He nodded, then took the tie off Harry. The second his hands were free, Harry pulled Draco's face back to his. Draco didn't wait to have his hands on Harry as well. He returned to loosening him up. All of Harry's noises were getting swallowed by him. Stretching all of his fingers to make sure he could fit in Harry. 

Harry begged. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Draco nodded, then pulled his fingers out. "Are you sure you are ready," he asked Harry. 

Harry nodded; he was sure. Draco lined himself up. Studying Harry for any discomfort as he pushed in. Every inch entered at a slow pace. Harry could feel a burn, but it wasn't painful. He moaned when Draco pressed into his prostate. Harry could feel his toes curl. Every nerve in his body lit on fire. He couldn't think. All he could see was white.

Draco stopped moving, "Did you just dry orgasm?" Harry didn't know. All he knew was this was incredible. 

"Don't stop," was all Harry could muster. 

Draco nodded, then snapped his hips forwards with more force than before. Pulling all the way out before slamming back in. All the patience from earlier lost. Now he was just chasing his own orgasm. Harry was becoming a sleeve for him to use and he was loving it. He wrapped his legs around Draco's hips. Tying to pull him in deeper. Every so many thrusts Harry would wiggle his hips to have a new angle slammed into. 

The bed was moving with them. They could probably be heard throughout the Slytherin hall, but neither cared. Both were being driven by their needs. Draco pulled Harry up into his arm so he was thrusting up into him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, making him curled around Draco. He recaptured his mouth.

Harry couldn't tell if he had just come or was about to, but it didn't matter because of how good it felt. He tried to just focus on kissing Draco; it too was becoming sloppy. They had lost any rhythm. Instead, they were following their instinct. Draco's hips slowed down as he came. Harry jerked himself off, so he came with him. The two continued their movements till both had finished. 

Harry unwrapped his legs and arms. Draco helped him off; he slowly pulled out. Cum leaked out of him and spilled onto the bed.

The two flopped down next to each other on the bed. Panting Harry spoke, "That was…"

"Yeah," Draco added. 

Harry rolled onto his side so he could look at Draco. His hair was plastered to his face. He was panting hard. Harry started laughing.

Draco looked over at him, confused. Harry spoke between his laughter, "Sorry, it's just… this is what... it took for us… to finally be able… to work together." Draco ended up joining him in laughing.

After the laughter died down Draco spoke, "Better late than never right?" Harry nodded, still grinning. 

He reached forwards and moved some strands of hair off of Draco's face. Draco caught his hand as he brought it back to himself. He pulled Harry back to him, kissing him again. This time slower and deeper. Their tongues pushed against each other, but there was no battle for control. Harry cupped Draco's face as he tried to pull him closer than he already was. Both broke when air was needed.

Harry relaxed into the bed. He left his hands on Draco. Not wanting to lose contact with him, but his eyes felt heavy. Draco kissed his head. He had grabbed his wand. With a quick cast, they were both now properly on his bed with the covers over them. He put his hand back.

Harry snuggled closer to him. Draco wrapped an arm around him. Sleep was quick to come, and neither fought it as they comfortably slept. 


End file.
